One For You, Two For Me
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Tsuna can't decide. They're both great people.. 8027, 5927 one-sided-Kyoko27


_This was inspired not too long ago when I was talking to a friend of mine. It reminded me of a situation I found myself in before, and I just had to vent it out. So, about fifty percent of everything can be taken as real-life experiences... I obviously had to tweak my own experiences to fit into the KHR-verse. XD; Please enjoy!_

**Warning:** _This story WILL contain _**YAOI**_, as in Male on Male relationships. If you don't like, _**DON'T READ.**

**Pairing(s): **_5927 (Gokudera/Tsuna) & 8027 (Yamamoto/Tsuna); one-sided Tsuna/Kyoko (-gags-)_

**One for You, Two for Me**

Tsuna had always been told that you should never look for love, it would come to you. His mother, Nana, had told him, time and again, of how she had never been truly interested in finding 'the one'.

"He's bound to come anyway. Why look?" She'd said with a giggle.

Tsuna had taken the philosophy under his wing. It hadn't bothered him when, even during elementary, he'd watched as fellow classmates routinely took to 'dating' one another.

At the beginning, he'd been confused by it. Why would they actively seek it? It was coming. Why try and get it to come sooner? He hadn't understood the concept of 'dating'.

Until he met Sasagawa Kyoko.

She was the light at the end of the tunnel. A living angel on Earth, he'd concluded. But she was untouchable. He was "No-Good" Tsuna. She deserved better.

So he resigned himself to being kept at bay with his feelings for her.

Then his life was thrown for a loop when Reborn came into it. With him came Gokudera Hayato, the Human-Bomb, Yamamoto Takeshi, and many others... And Tsuna found himself finally having friends to hang out with during and after school, even on the weekends too!

And he was happy. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been so happy (well, perhaps when his father came home when he was a kid...but that was long ago), and he tried to do his best to spend time with both his Storm and Rain guardians.

But then, Tsuna came to realize something. He wasn't...feeling the same thing for his Rain guardian anymore. It had evolved into something different, something he wasn't entirely familiar with. He wanted to spend much more time with Yamamoto, wanted to wrap his arms around the other's waist in a hug, wanted – wanted to _kiss_ him.

Tsuna was frightened. Feeling this way would ruin things between them! He had to keep it a secret. No one could know.

But the 'voice of reason', that is to say, Reborn, gave him a none-too-gentle nudge into confessing.

That morning had been the worst. Tsuna had run after he'd done it. He hadn't wanted to take the rejection that would come. He'd been ready to just burst into the boy's restroom and to lock himself in a stall to let loose the river of tears that he was trying to hold back.

But he'd been stopped.

Yamamoto had come after him, smiling no longer as he took in the surprise and fear etched on the brunette's face. "Don't run, Tsuna.." He'd said. "I had been wanting to tell you the same thing."

And that was how he came to date the baseball player.

Gokudera had taken it in stride. He hadn't blown up – nor had he_blown___anything up – and he'd somewhat tried to be more accepting of Yamamoto's...Yamamoto-ness.

But that had changed, too.

It had been a slow change, but it became apparent when they had been studying alone together after Yamamoto left to help his father with the shop.

Tsuna had paused over a question and had lifted his gaze to ask Gokudera how it was done, only to jerk back from the unexpected proximity of the other.

"Juudaime..." He'd said. His eyelids were lowered – they imitated the gaze that Yamamoto would turn on him when they were alone. The look was lost soon after as the bomber realized what had transpired. He'd blushed, taking up his pencil again. "Sorry, Juudaime.. D-Did you have a question?"

Tsuna had tried not to think on it. He and Yamamoto had just celebrated their anniversary, going on a visit to the zoo together. Everything had to be fine.

But the 'voice of reason' returned. Gokudera was in love with him.

The news threw Tsuna for another loop. Gokudera _couldn't_ be in love with him. _Love_ him, he could believe, but _in_ love with him? It just couldn't happen.

And then Gokudera confessed to him. He _confessed_. And Tsuna didn't know what to do with himself. Gokudera had told him he knew that 'Juudaime was spoken for by the baseball idiot, but he didn't want Juudaime to be in the dark'.

Because Tsuna had been confused and afraid, he'd confessed to Yamamoto of what had happened. And the other had _laughed_ about it and told him that he'd had confessions before but never had someone told him that they loved him.

It wasn't the sort of response Tsuna was searching for, so he let it drop.

Things had returned to normalcy between the three, before _he_ came. The voice of reason came back again not long after the confession.

"You can't love them both, Tsuna. You'll have to choose."

Tsuna was torn. He loved them both. He couldn't possibly choose. Choosing would mean that he thought one of them was better than the other. And that _wasn't true_. They were both amazing people, as equally giving in their own ways.

The voice of reason had suggested he spend equal time separately with them both, to further help his decision along.

It made Tsuna feel bad. It was like he was cheating on Yamamoto, and at the same time, cheating on Gokudera. He knew he couldn't be with them both – they didn't like the idea of a three-way relationship, he'd asked.

He found himself spending more and more time with Gokudera, however. Yamamoto had baseball practice and wasn't around as much as he usually could be.

The more time he spent with Gokudera, the more Tsuna came to realize that maybe, just maybe, he loved Gokudera more.

But then Yamamoto would surprise him on the weekends and take him out, and he would feel more connected with Yamamoto again.

Only then, he'd come home again to find Gokudera waiting for him, and he'd forget about Yamamoto.

He couldn't do it anymore.

He had to do something.

The question remained:

_Which one?_

_-.-.-.-.-_

...._Yes, that is the end. Why? Because the issue didn't resolve itself with me either, so you guys are left with a sort-of cliffhanger. XD_

_Feedback is greatly appreciated._


End file.
